


Measurements

by HolyEmpress



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Consent is given, Dirty Talk, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyEmpress/pseuds/HolyEmpress
Summary: you took a perfectly fine idiot and gave him anxiety, eichi, you fucked up





	

Eichi's body is covered in discreet scars. He tries not to pay it any mind, fidgeting with the measuring tape, trying to get his act together, and for one, wishing is prescription was even worse, so he wouldn't have to witness the really ugly ones over his friend's chest, who's not too phased by this. Instead, he's been giggling ever since they'd started, remarking on his choice of notebook – _cute, you should have told me sooner that you loved sheeps ! -_ and on his pretty pink pen as well, guessing from the first go that it was his lucky item for handicrafts, before delving into much more intimate comments. He'd been oblivious for approximately five seconds, becoming extremely self-conscious the moment Eichi had started to mention him being _all over him,_ then completly flustered after getting compared to a clumsy doctor. It showed in the way his notes had gone from neat to sloppy stressed scribbles on the paper. He cursed himself for having picked an elaborate design to work on, one that needed mesures for the thighs and the waists and all these areas that friends didn't touch unless they were invited to – if they'd finished this quicker, he would have invited Eichi to karaoke and forgotten about his own embarassment.

He was still talking.

\- You have surprisingly big hands, Tsumugi-kun, he declares with a half-smile he can only see for down under, and they're very cold.

\- I'm sorry, he answers mechanically.

There's no way around touching Eichi for this. At least his palms aren't sweaty, even though it's definitly uncomfortable to be kneeling in front of Yumenosaki's top idol. Undressed, Eichi didn't have this convenient gauge indicating his health, so he was somewhat afraid to damage him by accident. It was the worry never to be mentioned, even when Eichi was away for a full week and stole the notes from his desk's drawer without asking first, but off course, he cared. He had many friends who didn't like him as much as Eichi did – he proves him when his hand wanders into his hair, caressing him like one would do to a docile pet. He's not against it, even if his cheeks are bright red from the former remarks.

\- Do you plan to take a long time for your examination, doctor Tsumugi ? He singsongs. Though I have to say, you're not very thorough of a doctor.

 _How can I be more thorough ? I'm merely a tailor already..._  he asks himself before noticing than Eichi's petting is rather insistant. He's done with measurements, yet, he finds it hard to stand up right now, his mind looking for the hint he must have been missing. It was very easy to tell when his friend wanted something ; much less to find out what that thing exactly was, but he was more than desperate to please.

\- Do you like doing that sort of thing, Tsumugi-kun ? Touching people all over with your little roll of measuring tape ? It looks like you're having fun.

He desperatly wishes in that instant that there would be a medication fit for his own issues. One that would enable it into laughing like a kid at Eichi's innocent smiles, iniating the childlike dialogue he seemed to so deeply treasure and that only made him uncomfortable – but he never felt, never too hard, _this certainly wasn't bothersome -_ as he was beginning to read the mood.

\- You can keep going as long as you want. It's pretty amusing to be measured. I want happiness for my friends, even when they have silly pleasures like this, you know ?

\- Eichi-kun, do you want me to… he tries, but his voice dies.

The words get stuck into his throat. He'd never done it before and the idea was terrible. They were friends, good friends. He'd ruin it, mess up, was this even recommended for someone as frail as Eichi ? He fainted more and more often during dance practice, so maybe he'd be even more guilty if he did finish that sentence. He'd kill Eichi. He…

He feels like that petting and fluffing of his hair is rather insistant now.

\- I don't mind if you want me to do s-s-s-something sexual now, he blurts out, looking up into Eichi's sky-blue eyes.

 _You make me sound like a horrible pervert already,_ he doesn't say out loud, yet, it seems Eichi hears it nonetheless. His smile changes, in a true beautiful metamorphosis – from the harmless butterfly to the majestic lion. He's far away – even when he leans against the wall, obviously staging a play where is part was already planned long ago – and hard to reach.

\- You're a great friend, Tsumugi, he says. This is good for stress, the both of us need it. I wanted to try it with you at least once, you know ?

\- S-s-s-sure…

He want to thank all the erotica hidden in the library for his very, very limited knowledge on this. It feels too fast, urged by Eichi's teasing, and there's so much he has to say, the questionning of a lifetime erased by his friend's joyous tone. It's not like he had to tell his mom he was bisexual once it would be done, if he remained single, maybe he'd never have to admit any preference, and certainly not mention Eichi to anyone but himself.

\- Tsumugi-kun, however, I feel obligated to say that you have every right to refuse me, you're aware ? His friends tells him in a – sincerely understanding and happy tone. I'll forget it.

\- No, no, E-eichi I'm… I'm gonna blow you, I p-p-p-promise !

He wants to die. Sincerely, he'd rather be six feet under than to live through that embarassement again, and he's no good at getting comfortable in these heavy, adult moments. If only Eichi could take the lead, he was probably already so experimented in comparison – ah, he didn't want to think right now, he didn't even have to. His friend is gonna notice his distress in a second, if he hadn't already.

\- You really want to take my cock in your mouth, Tsumugi ? You love my body, right ?

Eichi is merciless – or merciful, he doesn't know, because this makes him feel better. The trashy talking, the sensual tone, it was really hotter than anything _he_ could produce even in the make-believe movie he'd invented in the back of his mind. It makes his knees weak and every inch of his body surrender, _yes,_ his heart is screaming, _I always want to do everything you say._

His hands reach for Eichi's underwear – he doesn't want to think about his own erection, his reaction to dirty talking instant and painful – and he caresses the hard length under the fabric. He doesn't know why, it's not sexy, it's not good or anything Eichi would find _a decent stress-relief,_ but it makes him feel better. He strokes it a bit longer, longingly, head rubbing against Eichi's thighs.

\- You're gonna make me come, isn't that so, Tsumugi ? You won't half-ass it ? Like you do with everything else ?

It's a role, it has to be, even if it's not – he really enjoys the degradating words, even if he finds no answer to those save for going further. He pulls down Eichi's underwear and begins to touch his cock – and he hates everything within his body that makes him feel anxious and aroused at the time. He opens his lip and, fearfully, let Eichi into his mouth, sucking sloppily, licking every inch hungrily, and Eichi's hips start rocking a little, thrusting his member deeper into his throat – he suffocates once or twice but somehow, it's empower him. Eichi really doesn't care about anything but his own pleasure.

He bursts with the desire to outdo himself when his friend, above him, starts producing long noises. The warmth in his mouth, the friction against his lips, it's all good and not enough at the same time – he uses his free hand to unbutton his own pants and starts jerking himself off, which proves himself difficult, he's not a multitasker, but his vision is getting blurry the more he attempts to focus, and he gets completly startled when Eichi orgasms – moaning loudly and spilling into his mouth.

He's ashamed to get off on it but – they're doing it as friends relaxing each other so, it's okay – he comes the minute later, crying a little when the tension releases. He can't stop whining, tears rolling off his cheeks.

 

Eichi kneels down, looking like a mess, breathless, and decides to sit next to him, pulling him close for… a hug. A very naked one, that is, but he loves getting hugged more than he loves the weird sexual stuff they'd just done, so he enjoys it at much as he can.

The petting resumes. Friendly. _He really loves it when people enjoy his hair._

\- You're really full of surprises… I'm sorry for the dirty words, okay ? I wanted to try it, but this was really mean-spirited.

 _N-no, I love it a lot, actually –_ ah, that's not something to declare in the middle of a nice hug.

\- I hope you're relaxed now…handshake ?

\- Clean your hand first, he giggles. Really, Tsumugi, you're… _adorable._

 _And you're better than me in every way,_ he concludes.


End file.
